Jugando con Naipes
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Para salvar el mundo, los reyes de Spades, Diamonds, Clubs y Hearts tienen que meterse a un juego de Rol, para detener a los dos traviesos Jokers de destruir el mundo como lo conocen. Claro que… las cosas no son fáciles, y menos con problemas de pareja


**********Advertencia!:** USUK (pareja principal), IvánxElizabeta, FrancisxLily, LudwigxKiku, ambientado en el universo de la baraja de cartas de Artestella, contiene lenguaje subido de tono. _FlashBacks en cursiba_**  
**

**Jugando con Naipes **(Capítulo único)

El mundo, una gran extensión de tierra y agua, mismos donde las personas viven y viajan. Pero el mundo se encuentra dividido, cada parte obedeciendo distintas reglas a seguir. Son cuatro zonas, de las cuales sólo tres están pobladas. La primera es donde habitan las Piezas, personas que viven en dos reinos, Kingdom of White y Kingdom of Black, que están en constante guerra. Apartada de la primer zona está la segunda, donde vive la mayor población del mundo: los Naipes; aquí hay cuatro reinos que han firmado la paz, ellos son el reino de Spades, de Clubs, Diamonds y Hearts. La más pequeña de las cuatro zonas es la tercera, lugar donde las Fichas habitan, gobernadas por un consejo. Pero existe la cuarta zona, debido al peligro en ella nadie vive aquí, conocida como "El tablero", sólo hay un edificio, "Tower of the Master", donde una persona podría manipular el destino de aquellas que estuvieran en aquella zona.

Antiguas escrituras dicen que el mundo estará en equilibrio mientras nadie tome el puesto de The Master en "El tablero", porque su poder se extendería a todas las otras zonas, siendo capaz de dictar el destino… vida y muerte le pertenecerán.

Y ese equilibrio no se ha roto… hasta el día de hoy, que todo cambió.

-No puedo creer que llegáramos hasta aquí-un niño de no más de once años llegaba exhausto hasta unas grandes y antiguas puertas

-Ah~ admito que fue difícil… pero ha valido la pena-ese era un hombre joven, de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, mismo que intentaba recuperar el aliento tras la extenuante caminata-admírala, Peter… estamos en Tower of the Master, a ver quién se atreve a meterse con nosotros ahora…

-¡Sí! Controlaremos todo el mundo, y nadie nos tratará mal por ser Jokers –Peter miró ilusionado el edificio, con sus ojos azules brillando de emoción-nadie nos ganará ¿verdad, Gilbert?

-Claro que no… ya de por sí soy grandioso, ahora seré supremamente grandioso-fue él quien abrió las puertas, dispuesto a subir aquellas escaleras en tinieblas, para al fin tomar el puesto de Master

* * *

La noticia de que un Master había surgido recorrió rápidamente el mundo entero. Las Fichas, siendo minoría y temiendo lo que pudiera ocurrir, decidieron contactar a los Naipes y Piezas para que éstos resolvieran la catástrofe. Desafortunadamente los reyes de Black y los de White se negaron a cualquier reunión, alegando que sólo les interesaba continuar su guerra. Con las cosas así por parte de las Piezas, todo quedaba en manos de los Naipes, específicamente en el poder de sus reyes y reinas… lástima que también tengan sus propios problemas…

-¡Por mi puedes irte al infierno!-gritaba la reina de Spades, misma que caminaba por un largo pasillo en compañía de su esposo, el rey de Spades, y del jack real

-¿Yo? ¡Tú eres quien me ha engañado a mi todo este tiempo!-el rey, un joven de gafas y ojos azules, estaba tan molesto como su reina-Arthur… no quieras hacerte el tonto, sé muy bien que te has estado metiendo con el imbécil de Francis

-Cuántas malditas veces tengo que decirte que ¡No!, pero si no quieres confiar en mi palabra, pues jódete, Alfred-los ojos verdes de Arthur estaban cubiertos por su flequillo cuando aceleró el paso dejando atrás al de ojos azules, haciendo que su jack no supiera a quien seguir

-No deberían discutir, aru…

-Vete con la reina, Yao-Alfred aún tenía el ceño fruncido y la irá en sus pupilas, así que el jack no dudó ni por un segundo seguir la orden.

El rey de Spades estaba muy molesto, todo porque desde hace un mes, la reina desaparece por las mañanas, nadie sabía a dónde se metía, hasta que un trabajador de la caballeriza le informó al rey que su reina siempre subía al carruaje de Diamonds Kingdom. Y como si eso fuera poco, tres días atrás había llegado un mensajero de Diamonds, negándose rotundamente a decir dicho mensaje si no era a Arthur y totalmente a solas, todo para que al final el mismo Arthur se fuera con él y no regresara a casa hasta el día siguiente. Era más que claro que la reina de Spades tenía una aventura con el rey Francis.

En otro pasillo del mismo lugar, otra discusión se podía apreciar, sólo que ellos no gritaban…

-¿Sabías que pude ayudarte?... no tienes que hacer todas esas cosas tú sólo-era una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña quien es la reina de Clubs

-Pero era peligroso… son cosas que el rey debe solucionar, da-el rey de Clubs, era un hombre misterioso, siempre sonriente y de una gran estatura, siempre con su báculo entre las manos

-Detesto eso… sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de ayudarte, ya no hablemos de que lo haga sola, sólo… yo sólo me preocupo por ti, Iván

-No tanto como yo por ti, Elizabeta…-su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo, ni porque su reina le miraba preocupada y resentida

-Somos marido y mujer, rey y reina… deberíamos de trabajar juntos, como uno mismo-Elizabeta desvió la mirada, dejando desconcertado a su rey-las cosas no siempre deben ser a tu modo… tonto egoísta

Es una verdad universal que no hay peor problema que aquel del que no se habla, y por eso los reyes de Hearts no se quedaban nada atrás con sus dificultades. Los dos caminaban silenciosos, mientras su jack no serraba la boca.

-Así que decidí ordenar pasta para la cena de esta noche, espero que sea de su agrado, sus altezas-el chico castaño les miró alegremente con sus pupilas chocolate

-Ah… sí, está perfecto-contestó la reina de Hearts, a lo que el rey también dio su consentimiento-¿o prefieres algo más, Ludwig?

-No, lo que elijas está bien, Kiku…-el rey de Hearts era serio por naturaleza, con voz grave y poco expresivos ojos azulados.

-…-Kiku permaneció callado, mirando a Ludwig seguir su monótona caminata junto a él. En realidad moría de ganas por preguntar sobre lo que pensaba el otro, por saber cuando en realidad prefiere otra cosa, o más importante para la reina, saber que siente el rey. Pero nada se contestaría mágicamente, y le daba cierto miedo preguntar, porque la respuesta podría no agradarle, confirmando lo que siempre sospechó: que el rey de Hearts no ama a su reina.

Y por último, pero no más tranquilos, caminaban en otro pasillo los reyes de Diamonds y su jack. La reina lucía radiante, con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa acompañando el especial brillo de sus ojos verde jade, no había duda de porque había conquistado al rey de Diamonds.

-¿Podemos tomar el té con la reina de Spades esta tarde?-soltó de pronto la joven reina

-Oh… bueno, no creo que se niegue, pero sería mejor si intentaras hacer amistad con la reina de Hearts o la de Clubs-nervioso, el rey intentaba razonar con su esposa, misma que era la hermana menor de su jack

-No suelo hablar mucho con las otras reinas…-dijo cabizbaja Lily

-¿Hay algún problema con que sea con la reina de Spades?-con su característico ceño fruncido, el jack se dirigía a su rey

-No, ningún problema… jajaja-terminó por reír nervioso el rey Francis, él sabía los problemas que le había causado a Arthur, pero era el único amigo de su reina, y ahora más que nunca le necesitaba, todo por el estado de Lily, del que nadie sabía, ni debía enterarse, hasta que el rey de Diamonds sepa cómo dar la noticia.

La caminata pronto guió a las parejas hasta un salón con una mesa cuadrada al centro, con dos lugares cada lado, los cuales eran para cada rey y reina. Todos llegaron, tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron con la discusión con sus jacks esperándoles al pie de ellos

-La información mandada por las Fichas es clara, dos Naipes han tomado el puesto de Master, así que es nuestra responsabilidad resolver este problema-el rey de Hearts siempre dirigía las reuniones con ayuda de su reina

-Hasta donde sabemos se trata de los dos Jokers, Peter y Gilbert…-complemento Kiku la información

-Par de tontos que no miden las consecuencias de sus actos-dijo la reina de Clubs cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y ya tenemos un plan?-ahora hablaba el rey Alfred

-De hecho sí… estudiamos lo que sabemos de la zona cuatro, así que es imprudente arriesgar las vidas de nuestros naipes, mientas menos entren ahí, será más seguro… claro que también disminuye la probabilidad de conseguir la victoria, y por lo tanto, determinamos que lo mejor es que sólo vayamos nosotros ocho-concluyó Ludwig recibiendo reacciones variadas

-Pienso que es un buen plan…-comenzó la reina de Spades-pero creo que no es estrictamente necesario que vayamos todos, sería… por precaución, digo… podrían quedarse los reyes de Diamonds como seguro

-Claro, tenías que intentar proteger a tu amante…-dijo en voz baja Alfred

-No empieces con eso ahora-pidió Arthur intercambiando una mirada molesta con su rey

-Yo también creo que debemos dejar a alguien, y yo quiero que mi reina se quede-Iván prosiguió con la junta

-¿Qué? ¡Nada de eso! Mis habilidades de combate serán útiles, no intentes dejarme fuera, Iván-Elizabeta no solía gritarle a su rey, pero esa había sido la gota que derramó el baso

-Al menos dejemos a las reinas…-apoyo Francis al rey de Clubs, ganándose la irá de la castaña-lo digo por mi reina…

Pronto todo eran gritos, y lo peor es que peleaban entre los reyes del mismo reino, por supuesto que exceptuando a los reyes de Hearts, siendo los únicos en silencio, o lo eran hasta que Ludwig explotó.

-¡Todos guarden silencio!-los últimos barullos decían algo de que alguien rea un indecente y algo más de que otro era un egoísta-… las cosas no funcionarán si no permanecemos unidos, TODOS, los ocho tenemos que ir, no importa si pelean bien o no, lo que necesitamos son las habilidades especiales de cada uno

Sí, todos los soberanos eran capaces de usar una cierta habilidad especial de su respectivo reino, y si ambos, rey y reina, unían sus fuerzas podían generar una tercera técnica, una secreta. En todo esto es que se basaba el plan del rey de Hearts.

-Mañana partiremos, iremos solos y a pie, deberíamos tardar dos días en avanzar hasta Tower of the Master-sentenció sin dejar tiempo a ningún reclamo

* * *

Las cosas no habían mejorado mucho o nada. A pesar de ir al viaje, Elizabeta continuaba enojada con Iván, así que no se dirigían la palabra.

-Cuídense mucho, por favor-les despedía el jack de Clubs, Roderich, entregándole su báculo al rey y su espada a la reina

-Gracias, por lo menos sé que tú si confías en mis capacidades-dijo la castaña indirectamente al pasar junto al rey Iván

-Ve~ por favor regresen sanos y salvos, y si cosas malas pasan salgan corriendo-lloriqueaba Feliciano a los reyes de Hearts

-No digas esas cosas, tenemos entrenamiento adecuado, no perderemos-aseguró Ludwig mientras la reina sólo le miró con intriga, y el rey se preguntó que estaría pensado Kiku para verle tan intensamente, pero con el mismo hermetismo de siempre se limitó a pedirle que terminaran de alistarse

Los reyes de Diamonds hablaban a solas, muy seriamente por lo que se podía apreciar, así, hasta que Vash apareciera entregando su sable al rey.

-Espero que proteja debidamente a Lily-dijo el jack muy intimidante

-Con mi vida de ser necesario… ahora más que nunca-Francis sabía que Vash no entendería el porqué de sus palabras, pero había decidido aclarar todo en cuando regresaran del viaje

-Debes cuidarte mucho, Lily-llegó Arthur con una amable sonrisa

-No tengo miedo, sé que Francis y tú me protegerán-la reina de Diamonds no pudo evitar mirar a lo lejos venir al esposo de su amigo-creo que Alfred está molesto esta mañana…

Arthur se giró sólo para que Alfred le tomara fuertemente del brazo, jalándolo así consigo- tenemos que hablar seriamente

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando!-intentó en vano zafarse de la mano de su esposo

Cuando al fin le soltó, estaban alejados, solos con su jack, quien tristemente siempre era el testigo de sus pleitos-¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste toda la mañana?

-Otra vez tus estúpidos celos… fui con Lily, ¿contento?-Arthur solía enfadarse con mayor facilidad que su rey

-No, no estoy nada contento… mejor di la verdad, estuviste con Francis, ¿no?

-Deja de acusarme de cosas que no he hecho, ¿o acaso nos has visto juntos? No, claro que no, ¡porque entre nosotros no hay nada! te basas en habladurías sin siquiera escuchar lo que yo tengo que decir-la reina de Spades estaba frente a frente con Alfred, y su jack les miraba preocupado, imaginando que si las cosas seguían así nada bueno saldría

-¿Quieres explicarte? ¡Adelante! ¡Escuchare toda tu historia!-Alfred se cruzó de brazos, e inclinándose hasta la altura de la reina esperó su explicación

-Bien, pues… cada mañana sí voy a Diamonds Kingdom, pero voy a ver a Lily, no a Francis

-Ah ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?-y con esa pregunta pudo notar como Arthur titubeó

-…En realidad… no puedo decírtelo-el de ojos verdes desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior-… le prometí a Francis y a Lily que guardaría el secreto

-¡Ajá! Ni siquiera puedes responder eso… no puedo creerlo, Arthur

-Confía en mí cuando te digo que te amo y jamás me fijaría en nadie más- ahora sus miradas chocaron

-¿Me amas?... yo creo que no-Alfred se giró dispuesto a irse, frente a un atónito Arthur-cuando regresemos dejaras de ser la reina de Spades, ya que no puedo confiar en ti

-…Si eso piensas… tampoco quiero seguir siendo tu esposo-ahora Arthur también se iba, tomando su gran reloj de manos de Yao

-Reina de Spades… -el jack le vio marchar mientras el rey se quedaba estático-mi rey, por favor… recapacite, usted ama mucho a la reina, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, aru-pero no obtuvo respuesta, Alfred sólo tomó las dos espadas que el jack le ofreció antes de irse

Aquel viaje se apreciaba tortuoso, las dos horas que tardaron en llegar a la frontera de sus reinos con la zona cuatro fueron de sepulcral silencio. Todos sabían lo que pasaba, sabían que la reina de Clubs estaba que echaba chispas, que los reyes de Diamonds ocultaban algo, y desde luego que los reyes de Spades estaban a punto de separase.

Estando a unos pasos del Tablero, dejaron los caballos en que se transportaban, tenían que ir a pie, serían menos propensos a una mala jugada sin los equinos. La caminata no fue muy diferente al comienzo, hasta que empezaron a reñir nuevamente.

Arthur procuraba no mirar a Alfred, mantenía la vista siempre al costado opuesto.

-Si tanto te molesta estar a mi lado puedes irte…-el rey de Spades le extendió su delgada espada enfundada, la reina la tomó y se fue al lado de Lily ante la mirada seria de su esposo

Iván comenzó a escuchar la plática que pronto sostenían las reinas de Diamonds y Spades, así que no vio nada de malo en hacerle cierto comentario a su reina-Elizabeta, si gustas podrías ir atrás con las otras reinas

-Ya veo, ahora no quieres que camine contigo, por mi bien-la castaña hizo lo que dijo aunque no participaba mucho en la charla-oye Arthur… ¿qué tal las cosas con Alfred?

-Mal, el zopenco quiere que rompamos nuestro matrimonio-trataba de sonar molesto, pero sus ojos decían lo triste que le hacía la idea

-Los reyes son unos idiotas-aseguró la reina de Clubs

-Es mi culpa-dijo Lily-hablaré con Alfred, así las cosas entre ustedes se arreglarán

-Gracias, Lily… pero no lo hagas, no tiene caso, él ha elegido no confiar en mí-Arthur estaba muy resentido para considerar el ofrecimiento de su amiga

-¿De qué hablan?-se acercó la reina faltante

-De que Alfred es un desgraciado…-contestó Arthur

-Vaya… al menos dice lo que siente, yo no sé cómo se siente Ludwig con respecto a nada-la reina de Hearts siempre le había tenido confianza al de ojos verdes, y no le pareció mala idea hablar enfrente de las otras dos chicas

-¿Ven? Los reyes son idiotas egoístas…-claro que Elizabeta lo decía por Iván

Adelante, los cuatro reyes caminaban atentos a cualquier amenaza, el camino no parecía peligroso, era como cualquier sendero en medio del campo, pero podían ser sorprendidos por lo que el par de Jokers estuvieran haciendo.

* * *

En el último cuarto de Tower of the Master, se encontraban las herramientas para ser el Master que dicte lo que pasa. Una gran y detallada maqueta era el tablero, y junto a ella había una caja con diferentes figuras, todas eran criaturas negras hechas de algún metal.

-¿Qué dices que son estas cosas?-Gilbert inspeccionaba cada figurilla, al mismo tiempo que Peter ojeaba un grueso libro

-Según el manual, esos son nuestros soldados, son bestias de distintas habilidades y fuerza… las que tienen un número uno en la base son las más débiles, subiendo de poder hasta las del número nueve que son las más fuertes-dijo el pequeño joker sentándose en un banco alto que le permitiera ver mejor la maqueta

-Entiendo… ¿y qué son esas cosas?-en la maqueta, un grupo de naipes montados sobre pequeñas bases, se movían por el lugar

-Oh, esos son los reyes de nuestra zona… serán nuestras primeras víctimas-Peter sonrió al mismo tiempo que su acompañante

-Genial, todos son pequeñas cartitas a nuestro alcance, veamos que hacen ante todos nuestras criaturas de bajo nivel-el de ojos rojos tomó los diez monstruos con dicho nivel de ataque, los colocó en la maqueta y por último tiró unos dados, los cuales determinarían que tan acertado sería ese ataque. Los dados dieron un número bajo, y el poder del tablero se activó.

* * *

Los reyes también conversaban, o algunos de ellos, porque Alfred no tenía ninguna intención de entablar conversación con Francis.

-Están hablando mal de nosotros…-comentó el rey de Spades

-Pero yo no le he hecho nada malo a Elizabeta, da-Iván miró de reojo a su reina

-Ella tiene la culpa, son incorregibles-siguió Alfred

-No creo que las reinas sean como dices-Francis se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca al sentirse el blanco de los ojos azules del rey de Spades-oye, juro que no he tocado a tu reina, puedo contarte la verdad

-No gracias, cuanto menos escuche de ti mejor… -el rey de Diamonds estaba por seguir cuando los otros tres se detuvieron-tenemos compañía

Diez criaturas negras, de tres metros de alto y con un aspecto delgado y grotesco, aparecieron de la nada. Francis corrió al lado de Lily, mientras Arthur y Elizabeta pasaban al frente con los otros reyes.

-Yo me encargo de todo-habló Alfred encaminándose al frente-me vendría bien destrozar estas cosas para desahogarme-sacó su espada de doble filo, misma que tenía la forma de la manecilla horario de un reloj.

-Peleare contigo… si no te molesta-Arthur se acercó, dejando antes su gran reloj en las manos de Elizabeta. Entonces la reina de Spades desenfundo su espada, que como la de su esposo, era una manecilla: el minutero

-Que sea la última vez que pelamos juntos-comentó Alfred para después caminar a la par de su reina-¿Listo?... bien… "QuickTime"

Apenas dijo eso el rey de Spades, activó su habilidad especial en él y su reina, la cual les permitía moverse con mayor rapidez en el tiempo. En un par de segundos los dos se encontraban al otro lado del camino guardando sus armas, para terminar por ver como todos los enemigos caían hechos pedazos.

-¿Cómo carajos hicieron eso?-gritó Gilbert asombrado de que todas sus figuras habían terminado en trocitos

-Deberías leer tú también el instructivo…-sugirió el más pequeño mientras miraba con pena al otro-te explicaré, ellos tienen habilidades especiales-sacó otro libro, este era más pequeño que el anterior-aquí hay una ficha de datos detalla de cada uno de ellos, por ejemplo, dice que el rey de Spades puede acelerar el tiempo con su magia "QuickTime"

-¡Dame eso!-Gilbert arrebato el pequeño libro al niño, sólo para leer rápidamente todo lo que decía-de acuerdo… ahora ya sé cómo vamos a vencerlos…

* * *

-Buen trabajo-dijo Elizabeta regresando el gran reloj a la reina de Spades

-¿Para qué cargas ese reloj?-Iván tenía curiosidad, ya que el aparato no era un arma y resultaba estorboso

-Es para usar su tonto poder secreto que jamás he visto, nunca ha usado y es otra de las tantas cosas que de seguro me oculta-se apresuró a contestar Alfred

Arthur le miró enfadado-Pues sí, es para eso…

-Deberías dejar de pelear con él-le aconsejó Kiku a su amigo una vez que ya todos estaban caminando de nuevo

-Él me provoca… pero ya que lo mencionas, no deberías hablar con Ludwig como lo platicamos-Arthur sabía más que las otras dos reinas los problemas sentimentales de su amigo pelinegro

-Lo he pensado… pero… no lo sé, es sólo que parece tan animado hablando con Feliciano, y conmigo apenas y dice palabra, siento que ninguno es buen momento para tratar de charlar

-Creo que no deberías tener miedo-dijo Lily entrando en la conversación-Francis y yo somos muy diferentes, pero sé que si necesito hablar con alguien él siempre me escuchará

Alfred había estado callado desde que cruzara palabra con Arthur, y Ludwig no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la reina de Spades, conociendo los problemas de esos dos, se había tomado la libertad de usar su habilidad mágica, la cual no servía en batalla, era para ver los verdaderos sentimientos de la gente, era el "Heart Scan"

-Él dice la verdad…-dijo el rey de Hearts mirando ahora al de gafas

-La verdad…-repitió Alfred-no me salgas conque su corazón es sincero, quizá algunas cosas que dice son ciertas, pero me ha guardado tantos secretos por tanto tiempo que ya no confió en él

-Sólo no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas después-y después de esas palabras de Ludwig, continuaron en silencio.

Unas cuantas horas después se detuvieron para comer y descansar, los reyes de Diamonds habían llevado los alimentos, mientras el rey de Clubs aseguró tener resulto el campamento que montarían cuando cayera la noche. Aún era palpable la tensión entre los reyes y sus reinas, pero por lo menos los ánimos comenzaban a calmarse, más que nada al charlar sobre cualquier otra cosa. Para cuando reanudaron camino, el cielo comenzaba a anunciar la caída del sol, pero ellos confiaban en poder acortar un poco más de distancia, para que de esa forma llegaran a Tower of the Master apenas pasando el mediodía de mañana.

-¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer con tu magia?-preguntaba Lily a la reina de Hearts, tratando de hacer caso a su esposo y entablar amistad con las otras dos reinas

-Puedo curar heridas… pero sólo funciona con personas de buen corazón-Kiku le sonrió a la reina de Diamonds, era una chica muy linda y con un toque de inocencia que le hacía especial

-Eso es muy bueno, si alguien sale lastimado puedes ayudarle-la reina de Clubs también parecía una chica agradable o eso pensaba Lily al perderle el miedo a las otras reinas

-Por lo menos no tienen que cargar con un gran reloj por todas partes si es que tienen pensado usar su magia-Arthur se quejó un poco de su suerte, pero lo hacía en plan de broma

-¿Por qué nadie puede saber la clase de habilidad que tienes?-Elizabeta estaba intrigada, al igual que su esposo

-Pues… por lo peligroso que es usarla, sólo por eso-la reina de Spades miró el reloj entre sus manos-pero si es necesario la usaré

Ya la noche podía sentirse en el viento frio y en los últimos colores del cielo antes de tornarse oscuro por completo. Fue el momento que Gilbert eligió para su siguiente ataque, pero ahora no sería impulsivo, no, él quería ganar este juego, y lo decía en serio.

-Según tu plan alguien caerá en este ataque, ¿no?-Peter miraba como el albino elegía las criaturas a usar

-Sí… eliminaré a uno de los reyes de Clubs-claro, el joker ya había estudiado sus habilidades con anticipación al ataque

Los naipes comenzaban a hablar sobre dónde pasar la noche, cuando pudieron ver a un nuevo enemigo, esta vez era más grande y cargaba un gran mazo con picos. Alfred no podría vencerle solo, así que el rey de Hearts y el de Clubs le ayudaron a hacerle frente. La criatura era resistente, y con una fuerza increíblemente destructiva. Arthur y Kiku estaban dispuestos a asistir a los reyes, cuando de pronto, otros tres monstruos se materializaron rodeándoles, eran más pequeños que el primero, pero no por ello menos letales. Francis les ayudó a las dos reinas, para que así todos tuvieran un solo oponente.

Elizabeta le pidió a Lily que estuviera alerta, porque ella tenía que intentar auxiliar a su esposo y los demás, que tenían más dificultades. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de llegar, otras tres criaturas le cerraron el camino.

-¡Malditas cosas!-la reina de Clubs se lanzó a la batalla, ella era veloz, con una habilidad para luchar que era digna de admiración

Francis se deshizo de su adversario y regresó al lado de su reina, al mismo tiempo que el rey de Spades salía volando por un golpe mal esquivado de aquella criatura. Arthur le vio, pero no podía ir a ver como estaba, tenía que acabar con las criaturas junto con Kiku. El rey de Hearts corrió con la misma suerte que Alfred, y ahora Iván estaba solo, cosa que su reina pudo ver.

-¡Iván!-Elizabeta veía a su rey en dificultades-¡estas cosas ya me hartaron! ¡"Nature Invocation"! –gritó la castaña y un gran dragón verde apareció, mismo que la chica montó. El dragón eliminó a los enemigos más pequeños con su aliento de fuego, para después, dar una tremenda embestida a la figura negra que atacaba al rey de Clubs

-Elizabeta…-Iván tenía que admitir que su reina era toda una dama guerrera

-¿Lo ves? Puedo cuidarme por mi misma, y ayudarte-la reina de Clubs estaba frente a su rey

-Ya me doy cuenta… puedo contar contigo siempre, mi Eliza-la chica por fin sonrió, satisfecha de haber probado su punto, además de que estaba feliz de que Iván la comprendiera-¡Cuidado!

La reina de Clubs volteó demasiado tarde, la gran bestia le regresó la embestida, desapareciendo el dragón que invocara con su habilidad especial y arrojando a Elizabeta entre unos árboles.

-¡Eliza!-Iván había cambiado su rostro impasible, ahora estaba furioso con la criatura que lastimara a su reina-¡"Nature Control"!

Con ayuda de su inseparable báculo, Iván hizo de los árboles y arbustos cercanos su arma, manipulando sus ramas y raíces, aprisionando a la criatura en un manojo de plantas, para luego formar una gran punta y atravesarle con esta, terminando así con la criatura.

Inmediatamente después, el rey de Clubs corrió a buscar a su reina, hallándola tendida en piso boca abajo- Eliza…-Iván la recogió preocupado, mientras recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente

_-Su majestad, le presento a mi buena amiga Elizabeta…-hablaba el jack de Clubs  
-Mucho gusto, rey Iván… creo que podemos llevarnos muy bien_

-Eliza… despierta-intentaba no perder la calma, tenía que ayudarla

_-No permitiría que nadie más se casara con mi preciado hermano… pero Elizabeta, sé que lo amas, y que lo cuidaras como si fuera yo misma  
-Prometo que así lo haré, Natalia_

-No me hagas esto…-Iván corrió a busca a los otros naipes

_-Iván…te amo  
-También te amo, da_

-… ¿Iván?-la reina de Clubs despertó entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien…-la sonrisa en el rostro de Iván no era la de siempre, ésta era radiante-eres lo más preciado para mí, antes de conocerte sólo me comprendía mi hermana, pero tú… tú no me tenías miedo, ni te enfadaba mi actitud, me aceptaste tal y como soy… y por ello no quiero que nada malo te pase

-Entonces… ¿todo este tiempo has querido protegerme de cualquier peligro?-ella entendió todo, Iván no pretendía excluirla de sus asuntos, él sólo la cuidaba-debí comprender tu punto de vista

-También yo tenía que aceptar tu ayuda, pero ahora seremos un equipo-ya los dos sonreían felices de no pelear más entre ellos

Todos estaban bien, salvo por algunas heridas de Elizabeta que sin mayor problema la reina de Hearts pudo curar con su habilidad mágica "Heart Healing". Iván, con sus poderes, levantó dos tiendas donde pudieran pasar la noche reinas y reyes. Entre todos acordaron que los reyes montarían guardia, dando turnos para cada uno, comenzando Francis como voluntario, le seguiría Iván, luego Ludwig y por último Alfred.

-Que tengas dulces sueños-se despedía melosa Elizabeta antes de entrar a la tienda que le correspondía

-Duerme bien, da-el rey de Clubs le regaló un besó y ambos se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa

El rey Alfred estaba hecho un lio, cuando le golpearon en la última batalla, el primero en llegar corriendo a saber si estaba bien fue Arthur, pero apenas supo que nada malo le había pasado se fue de nuevo con el resto de las reinas. Y ahora veía a los reyes de Clubs, darse las buenas noches tan enamorados.

-Al…-Arthur le hablaba-sólo… que duermas bien… ah, no olvides quitarte las gafas, siempre te quedas dormido con las gafas puestas

-Sí… hasta mañana-el rey de Spades se quedó fuera hasta que su reina entró a la tienda

Con la pareja de Hearts nada cambiaba, ambos se desearon buena noche respetuosamente y listo. Cosa muy distinta con Francis y Lily, quienes se despidieron dulcemente.

El rey de Diamonds no tuvo ninguna clase de problema, la noche comenzó tranquila, dejándole tiempo para pensar. Él era el único responsable de la ruptura de la pareja de Spades, y todo por su tonta cobardía, así que haría todo lo que pudiera para arreglar ese mal entendido, después de todo, él siempre ha apoyado al amor.

Sin darse cuenta ya era el turno de Iván para sentarse junto a la fogata a cuidar del resto de los naipes. Una grata sorpresa se llevó el rey de Clubs, cuando a diez minutos de comenzada su vigilancia, Elizabeta llegó a hacerle compañía. Y así pasaron sus horas, sentados juntos, la reina recargada cariñosamente en su rey, quien le rodeaba con uno de sus brazos. Cuando Ludwig llegó muy puntualmente, Elizabeta se fue con un gracioso rubor en sus mejillas.

La castaña entró a la tienda sigilosamente, no queriendo despertar a las demás reinas. Pero cuando finalmente se acomodó, notó que Kiku le miraba recostado enseguida de Arthur y Lily.

-¿No puedes dormir?-dijo la reina de Clubs

-No… he tenido un mal sueño, eso es todo-el pelinegro había soñado que su rey le confesaba estar enamorado de su jack

-Ah, creo que deberías ira a charlar con el rey de Hearts-Elizabeta no sabía mucho de su problema, pero si ella ahora estaba feliz había sido gracias a hablar sinceramente con Iván-no digas que no es buen momento, ahora pueden estar a solas

Kiku siguió el consejo de Elizabeta, y cuando salió vio a su rey, sentado frente al fuego-Ludwig…

-¿Pasa algo, Kiku?-el rubio le miró esperando respuesta, pero su reina sólo pasó a tomar asiento junto a él

-Yo… sólo estoy preocupado, realmente estamos arriesgándonos al estar aquí, en "el tablero", ¿no crees?-la reina de Hearts intentaba pensar claramente, pero era difícil hacer la pregunta directamente

-Es peligroso, sí… y ahora que lo veo, podemos salir lastimados… o peor-Ludwig pensaba en la cara que había puesto el rey de Clubs cuando creyó que su reina podía morir

-Hay algo que… siempre he querido preguntarte-Kiku sentía el rubor en sus mejillas y un peso en el pecho-¿Por qué no te casaste con Feliciano?

El rey de Hearts se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, casi parecía que le daría un ataque-j-jamás podría querer a Feliciano de esa manera

-Entonces… ¿A mí de qué manera me quieres?-como su rey realmente parecía desconcertado sin entender el porqué de esas preguntas Kiku continuó- sé que terminaste eligiéndome para el puesto de reina por lo eficiente que soy, pero no creo que fuera porque me quisieras por esposo…

-Eso no es verdad…-dijo por fin el rubio ante aquella declaración-es verdad que demostraste ser muy capaz, pero me case por amor

-¿De verdad? Porque hablas mucho más con Feliciano…

-Mira… conozco a Feliciano desde que éramos niños, lo quiero como a un hermano pequeño, pero a ti te amo-acarició el rostro de su reina, atrayéndola a un dulce y casto beso-te amé porque… sentí una gran empatía, tu eres todo lo que siempre quise para mi pareja, no sólo para ser la reina de Hearts… sé que no soy muy expresivo en ese sentido, pero nunca dudes de que te amo

_-Ve~ me alegro mucho de que se vayan a casar-decía el chico castaño cuando el rey de Hearts le diera la noticia  
-Sé que Kiku es el indicado…-había contestado el rey un poco sonrojado _

Kiku le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, con sus mejillas de un delicado carmín-te amo, Ludwig… y quisiera que habláramos más seguido

_-¿Me darías tu mano en matrimonio?  
-Claro que sí, rey de Hearts  
-Llámame Ludwig, porque yo te diré Kiku, mi reina de Hearts_

-Me parece buena idea, no es correcto que los reyes de Hearts tengan estos problemas

-Estoy de acuerdo-Kiku permaneció junto a su esposo, platicando durante toda la guardia de éste

Del mismo modo en que los reyes de Clubs se fueron a dormir, así lo hicieron Ludwig y Kiku cuando Alfred llegó con semblante somnoliento.

Alfred se quedó solo y afligido. ¿Por qué todos solucionaban sus problemas menos él?... estaba cansado de su situación. Extrañaba a Arthur, así de fácil, sabía que lo tenía cerca y que no había sido nada distinto de estar contentos o peleados, porque a fin de cuentas ambos reñían demasiado, pero nunca de esta manera.

Los primeros rayos de luz se asomaban cuando un ruido distrajo al rey de Spades, era su reina, pero no fue a verle. Arthur salió sólo para buscar unas cosas entre la comida, de donde tomó un poco de agua y otro recipiente, intentando no mirar al de gafas sabiendo que éste no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Alfred no dijo nada y le vio volver a entrar. Quizá si necesitaba calmarse antes de tomar la decisión de separarse de Arthur. Miró con melancolía como salía el sol.

-Creo que sí quiero escuchar ese famoso secreto…-se dijo Alfred antes de apagar la fogata y llamar a todos para desayunar y partir una vez más

Las siguientes horas estuvieron en calma, todos caminaban en armonía, con las parejas de Hearts y Clubs muy felices al frente. Mientras, un solitario rey de Spades seguía callado delante de su reina y de los reyes de Diamonds.

-Realmente creo que debemos hablar con él-Francis caminaba de la mano con su esposa, al tiempo que le decía eso al de ojos verdes

-… También lo he estado pensando, al principio no quería… pero creo que sería buena idea-Arthur también tenía el corazón hecho pedazos por las palabras de Alfred

-Ya verás que cuando escuche la verdad todo se solucionará-aseguró Lily para darle ánimos a su buen amigo.

La reina de Spades se adelantó unos pasos, suficiente para tomar la mano de su esposo-Alfred… queremos hablarte, por favor… tú sólo escucha

-Lo haré-le interrumpió Alfred con una apagada sonrisa

Todo se solucionaría, o eso pensaba hasta que llegaron a un largo puente que les hizo detener la marcha.

-Escúchenme todos-el rey Ludwig se dirigió al grupo-una vez que crucemos estaremos a un par de horas de llegar al objetivo, pero este puente es una trampa mortal

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Francis con aquella duda

-Es importante que entiendan lo siguiente. Una vez que estemos cruzando seremos blanco fácil, un grupo de enemigos por cada extremo del puente y estaremos perdidos-el rey de Hearts siempre fue un gran estratega

-Ludwig tiene razón...-le siguió Arthur-lo mejor sería pasar en dos grupos, así, cuando unos estén del otro lado podremos reducir daños

-Bien pensado, da-al igual que todos, Iván estaba de acuerdo con la reina de Spades.

Todos se reunieron para determinar quienes pasarían primero, dejando para después su conversación Alfred, Arthur y los reyes de Diamonds-muy bien, pasarán primero Lily, Iván, Arthur y Kiku, y cuando lleguen al otro lado pasaremos el resto-había dicho Elizabeta para resumir

Los primeros naipes comenzaron a cruzar, todos con sus armas en mano y esperando cualquier cosa. Los demás les miraban, también atentos a un inesperado ataque.

-Alfred…-Francis comenzó a decir lo que por algunas semanas ocultó- siento que no debemos esperar para tener esa platica

-Está bien…-un mal presentimiento le había llegado al rey de Spades mientras miraba cruzar a su reina

-No soy muy valiente y eso todos lo saben, así que no quería que nadie se enterara por miedo a que algo le pudiera pasar a Lily-en la mente de Francis sólo estaba la imagen del rostro enfurecido de su jack-… mi reina está embarazada

-¿Qué?-Alfred no pudo evitar voltear a verle con asombro

-Como has escuchado, Lily está esperando un bebé-dijo Francis mirando al otro rubio, además de Elizabeta y Ludwig que también habían escuchado

_-Vas a ser padre, Francis  
-…Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-dijo con genuina felicidad el rey de Diamonds_

-Eres un completo tonto…-habló la reina de Clubs-por tu cobardía casi destruyes el matrimonio de los reyes de Spades

_-Por favor Arthur, guarda el secreto… si Vash se entera me matará, además de que alguien podría lastimar a Lily  
-Como digas, rana barbuda-la reina de Spades le sonrió-ella es una querida amiga, y no la abandonaré_

-Lo sé, realmente lo siento… aprecio mucho la amistad de Arthur, y Lily ha tenido muchos malestares, y sólo quiere que él le ayude-eso explicaba las desapariciones del de ojos verdes

-Arthur siempre dijo la verdad…-Alfred ahora entendía

-Odio interrumpir tu momento de epifanía, pero es nuestro turno de cruzar-Ludwig cortó con aquella seria conversación

El puente tenía poco más de un kilómetro de largo y no se podía ver el fondo del abismo que cruzaba. La estructura tenía un acabado hermoso, pero estaba muy deteriorado por el tiempo. Con sus veinte metros de ancho les permitía caminar enfilados como un frente esperando ataque, aun cuando Alfred quería correr, llegar donde la reina de Spades para decirle que le debía una disculpa por dudar de su amor.

No llegaban ni a medio puente cuando el enemigo que tanto esperaban apareció. Detrás, en el comienzo del puente, varias criaturas acompañaban a una especialmente grande, similar a la que Iván venciera el día anterior. El primer grupo de naipes vio el peligro que corrían los demás, y estaban encaminándose a ayudarles cuando otro equipo similar de enemigos les cerró el paso. Arthur y Kiku se quedaron con Lily para defenderla, pero ahora todos sus compañeros estaban sobre el puente que ahora parecía propenso a derrumbarse.

-¡" Nature Invocation"!-Elizabeta subió al dragón, pero ahora no representaba una gran ventaja, además de que no había mucha vegetación en la zona y por ello Iván no podía usar su habilidad mágica

Alfred usó unas cuantas veces su magia "QuickTime", sabiendo que pronto agotaría ese recurso. Incluso Francis utilizó su "Diamond Beam", que era un potente rayo con el que tirará a varias criaturas del puente.

Tras tomar una difícil decisión, la reina de Clubs fue primero a ayudar a las reinas en tierra firme, lanzando al abismo a todos los enemigos-¡ustedes quédense aquí, es peligroso que suban al puente!

Apenas gritó aquello la castaña, fue volando en su dragón, dispuesta a terminar con el resto. Sin embargo, Elizabeta no llegó muy lejos con su invocación, otra enorme criatura se había materializado justo detrás de las reinas, ésta tenía un potente cañón que destruyó al dragón dejando a la reina de Clubs con el grupo de naipes en el puente.

-¡Maldición!-Arthur miró al enemigo a sus espaldas, no podrían ganarle, sólo estaba Kiku con su katana y él con su espada. Miró su gran reloj en manos de la asustada Lily, dudando en usarlo, y antes de que terminara de pensarlo, el cañón de la bestia ya les apuntaba.

-¡"Diamond Shield"!-dijo la reina de Diamonds, y entonces, una pared de luz protegió a sus amigos-¿están bien?

-Sí… gracias, no te esfuerces demasiado-Arthur y Kiku se acercaron a Lily

-No te preocupes, mi escudo es fuerte y no ocupa mucha de mi magia-la chica les sonrió, segura de lo que decía

-Sigue deteniéndolo así, yo puedo escabullirme y derrotarle si permanece estático-Kiku levantó su arma y corrió ante el asentimiento de la chica

En el cuarto de The Master, Gilbert miraba contento la batalla, aun cuando sus soldados eran eliminados uno a uno, su plan aun no terminaba. Vio como la reina de Hearts lograba hacer estallar a la criatura armada.

-Ahora viene la mejor tirada de todas…-Gilbert tomó el par de dados, agitándolos entre sus manos-"quiero que el puente se caiga"-pidió y observó el resultado de los dados que había tirado al mismo tiempo-excelente…

La estructura comenzó a mecerse, y tras un estruendo la primera sección se empezó a derrumbar, cayendo varios de los enemigos. Era cuestión de segundos que todo se desplomara.

-¡Olvídense de estas cosas, sólo corran!-gritó Ludwig y todos hicieron caso

-¡Oh Dios!-Lily se llevaba las manos al pecho, preocupada por su esposo al mirarlo correr, esquivando los ataques

-…No van a lograrlo-dijo Arthur casi en un susurró, apretó el reloj que ya tenía entre sus manos, preocupado al ver que su rey era quien estaba más atrás

Los naipes corrían con todas sus fuerzas cuando otra sección del puente se desprendió, haciendo que el resto en pie se fuera de lado para por fin caer. Elizabeta cayó al piso al igual que el rey de Hearts, pero el restó no corrió con tanta suerte, Francis quedó suspendido de la oriya mientas que Iván y Alfred parecían a punto de caer con el otro trozo de puente.

-¡"Stop Time"!-gritó Arthur en el último momento

El sonido había desaparecido, el único ruido era el del gran reloj que Arthur abrazaba fuertemente- has detenido el tiempo…-logró decir Kiku

-Sí, pero no durará mucho, corre y ayúdalos-la reina de Hearts hizo caso dejando a su amigo con Lily

Alfred estaba en la peor posición posible, se sostenía como podía de las piernas de Iván, quien se aferraba a un extremo de la parte desprendida. El rey de Spades miró a su alrededor, todo lucía azulado, y fue cuando se dio cuenta, a excepción de ellos, todo estaba detenido-hay no… no… ¡Tenemos que subir, ahora mismo!

-No podemos, da…-Iván era fuerte, pero con el peso extra no podía subir

Ludwig se incorporó, ayudó a la reina de Clubs y en compañía de Kiku corrieron a donde los demás les necesitaban. Subieron a Francis sin problemas, pero era difícil alcanzar a los otros dos reyes. En un movimiento arriesgado, decidieron hacer una cadena con sus brazos, siendo Ludwig quien soportaría el peso de todos, firmemente agarrado del barandal del puente. Pronto lograron llegar a Iván subiendo a los dos reyes.

-Creo que ya los alcanzaron…-comentó Lily con optimismo-¿Arthur?

La reina de Spades permanecía con la mirada al frente, sin mover un solo musculo-_Alfred…-_su único pensamiento era el rey de Spades, no había nada más, ni escuchaba los incesantes llamados de Lily, mismos que cada vez se tornaban más angustiosos al no ver respuesta de Arthur

Ya todos corrían para salir del peligro-¡Arthur!-gritaba a todo pulmón el de gafas

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?-Elizabeta sentía nervios de sólo ver la expresión en el rostro de aquel rey

-No entienden… -Alfred tampoco quería perder el aliento intentando explicarles lo que él hace mucho escuchó sin querer.

_-Ahora que eres la reina de Spades, puedes detener el tiempo por unos minutos con la magia Stop Time y este reloj-dijo la madre de Alfred al entregarle el gran reloj a Arthur-no lo uses a menos que sea necesario, porque significa que morirás  
-Entiendo…mi corazón se detendrá cuando el tiempo vuelva a correr-la mujer asintió a las palabras de Arthur, cosa que Alfred pudo ver por la abertura de la puerta que creían cerrada_

-¡Por favor contéstame!-Lily insistía, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Para Arthur, todo había terminado, su mirada se hacía borrosa con cada latido de su corazón, mismos que disminuían al sonar de las manecillas de su gran reloj. Veía llegar a Alfred, gritando, pero no escuchaba. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Arthur caminó al encuentro con su rey que desesperado intentaba llegar donde el de ojos verdes. El reloj cayó al suelo rompiéndose, dejando que el tiempo corriera una vez más, al mismo tiempo que Arthur también se desplomaba sin alcanzar a su esposo, quien le atrapó en el aire.

Kiku, quien iba al último de la mano de Ludwig, apenas y alcanzó a saltar antes de que el puente terminara de desplomarse. El sombrero de Arthur yacía junto al reloj detenido.

-Arthur…-Alfred, aun de pie, sostenía con un brazo a su reina por la cintura, y con su mano le tomó del mentón intentando que reaccionara-Arthur… mi amor, despierta…-era inútil, él mismo percibía que su corazón ya no latía más

-No…-Francis abrazaba a Lily que lloraba. Los reyes de Clubs también miraban con tristeza como uno de los suyos había caído por salvarlos

-¡Tienes que despertar!-el rey de Spades no soltaba el inerte cuerpo de Arthur, llorando arrepentido de no poder haberle dicho que lo sentía-¡Regrésenmelo! –gritó hacía el cielo, queriendo que los jokers le escucharan -¡Devuélvanme a mi Arthur!

-Alfred…-Ludwig llamó su atención-¿Aun lo amas?

_-_Claro que lo amo… nunca deje de hacerlo-frotaba su mejilla contra la de la reina de Spades, empapando el rostro de Arthur con su llanto

-Entonces hay algo que hacer…-los reyes de Hearts se tomaron de la mano aproximándose a los de Spades-si Kiku y yo unimos nuestros poderes, podemos hacer latir su corazón de nuevo, pero sólo funcionará si se aman

-Lo amo, lo amo más que nada… sálvenlo por favor-con esa respuesta, Ludwig le pidió que le siguiera sosteniendo así, además de decirle que quizá le dolería un poco, cosa que no le importó al de gafas.

Ludwig y Kiku encerraron entre sus brazos a los reyes de Spades, entrelazando sus dedos, los dos dijeron:-"Synchronicity Heart"

Una fuerte punzada en el corazón fue lo que Alfred sintió por unos instantes, y luego, nada-ahora recuéstalo… esperemos que funcione

Con sumo cuidado, Alfred recostó a su esposo en el suelo, permaneciendo expectante de rodillas a su lado. Todos miraban esperando el milagro, hasta que la reina de Spades pareció aspirar, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

-¿Alfred…?-lo primero que logró distinguir el de ojos verdes fue el rostro lleno de lágrimas fugitivas de su rey

-¡Perdóname!-el rey de Spades se tiró sobre Arthur, estrechándolo fuertemente-he sido un completo imbécil, debí creerte desde el comienzo…

-Eres un tonto…-Arthur no podía contener las lágrimas- creí que ya no me querías…

-Te amo, te amo… no podría vivir sin ti-ahora el rey de Spades repartía besos por todo el rostro de Arthur

-Significa que… ¿me perdonas?-Arthur ahora se incorporaba con ayuda de su esposo

-No hay nada que deba perdonarte, eres tu quien tiene que perdonar a este tonto rey

-Claro que te perdono-para alegría de todos, los reyes de Spades ya habían solucionado satisfactoriamente su problema, besándose como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían

Luego de eso era momento de seguir y terminar con todo aquello de una vez por todas. Los reyes de Hearts explicaron que su habilidad conjunta podía hacer que dos corazones que se amaran latieran al unísono, por ello habían podido hacer latir de nuevo el corazón de la reina de Spades. Además de eso, todos comprendieron lo peligroso que resultaba el poder de Arthur, el cual ahora sólo podía usar parcialmente y sin poner en riesgo su vida.

-Casi se me para a mí el corazón al verte usar Stop Time-platicaba Alfred con su reina

-Cómo te imaginas que me sentí cuando parecía que te ibas a caer al vacío-habría que decir que Arthur era cargado por Alfred, cosa que le ponía la cara roja al de ojos verdes-¿podrías bajarme?

-No, Ludwig dijo que tu corazón aún no se normalizaba del todo-el rey de Spades estaba muy dispuesto a nunca separase de su amado Arthur-no me arriesgaré a que algo te suceda nunca más

-Eliza, tu nariz sangra-dijo el rey de Clubs con una sonrisa

-¡Calla! Esto es muy tierno-decía la castaña sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la pareja de Spades

* * *

-No creo que lo que estamos haciendo esté bien…-decía el pequeño joker después de lo sucedido en el puente

-¿De qué hablas? Esto es lo que siempre hemos querido, además todos ellos nos han marginado siempre… no somos Diamonds, Clubs, Hearts o Spades-Gilbert guardaba mucho resentimiento, él había pasado por cosas difíciles que el pequeño Peter no había vivido aun-sólo somos un par de jokers que nadie quiere

-Pues tampoco estamos contradiciéndoles, casi matamos a la reina de Spades… ¿viste cómo sufría el rey?-el corazón de Peter estaba conmovido-sólo ya no quiero que nadie más sufra

-…-el mayor no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que Peter tenía razón esta vez, había sido suficiente, ellos no eran malos, sólo querían divertirse un poco y quizá causarle problemas a los naipes, pero la idea no era lastimar a nadie-vámonos, Peter… quizá si nos disculpamos ahora nuestro castigo sea menor

-¡Sí!-dijo contento el pequeño joker de ojos azules

Los dos bajaron la oscura escalinata en espiral, pero cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas que aún permanecían abiertas de par en par, éstas se cerraron con un gran estruendo.

-No podemos salir-decía Gilbert haciendo repetidos intentos de abrir

¿A caso Tower of the Martes no quería que ellos se marcharan?

* * *

-Llegamos…-anunció el rey de Diamonds. Los ocho naipes se detuvieron en la explanada de la torre. El momento más importante había llegado: entrar a Tower of the Master

-Es seguro que nos atacarán, así que manténganse alerta-dijo Ludwig y todos sacaron sus armas

Caminaron lentamente por la gran explanada, mas nada pasó, llegaron sin problemas hasta las puertas de la torre, donde pudieron escuchar golpes al otro lado.

-¡Ayúdennos!-podía oírse

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el rey de Spades

-¡No podemos salir! ¡Esta cosa está viva!-era Gilbert que aún no se rendía en intentar abrir la puerta

Apoyando lo dicho por el joker, la tierra comenzó a estremecerse y criaturas como las que venían combatiendo todo el camino aparecieron, surgiendo de las entrañas de la tierra.

-¡Si quieren que les ayudemos no tienen por qué atacarnos!-gritó Elizabeta con su puño en alto

-¡No somos nosotros! ¡Ya dije que esta cosa está viva!-todos entendieron que "El tablero" tenía conciencia, y al parecer no quería perder a su Master, y mucho menos dejarlos salir con vida

-Tendremos que sacarlos y pelar a la vez…-dijo Kiku

-Muy bien, reyes de Spades y Clubs, ustedes lucharan con esas cosas, retrásenlos lo más que puedan-decía Ludwig serio como siempre-reyes de Diamonds, ustedes nos cubrirán a nosotros que intentaremos sacar a ese par, si ellos salen de la torre esto debería detenerse

-¡Bien!-todos fueron a hacer lo dicho por el rey de Hearts

Los reyes de Clubs corrieron junto a los de Spades, tenían que moverse con rapidez, ya que los enemigos eran grandes pero letales en su armamento.

-Elizabeta… ¿me ayudas?-Iván le tendió la mano a su reina y esta sonriente la aceptó

-Para eso estoy, Iván-luego ambos levantaron el báculo de Iván- "Convulsion of Nature"

Con la magia de los dos unida, podían controlar a los grandes poderes climáticos de la naturaleza, siendo así, que provocaron una cruel ventisca en la mitad de la gran plaza donde se encontraban. Las criaturas más pequeñas caían congeladas mientras los de mayor tamaño encontraban un difícil avance, siendo presas fáciles para los reyes de Clubs.

-Ni se te ocurra detener el tiempo…-Alfred caminaba junto a su reina

-Como si pudiera sin el reloj… ahora sólo podré hacer más lento al enemigo-dijo Arthur con fastidio

-Es todo lo que necesitamos-los dos sonrieron antes de lanzarse al ataque-bien… QuickTime

-Stop Time-ambas habilidades hacían que la pelea contra cada gigantesca criatura durara apenas unos segundos, ya que uno ralentizaba al enemigo, mientras el otro aceleraba al par de naipes de Spades

Los reyes de Hearts intentaban destruir la puerta sin mucho éxito, las armas no le dañaban e intentar abrirla tampoco conseguía resultados. A pesar de saberse protegidos por la habilidad conjunta de los reyes de Diamonds, el "Diamond Reflector", Kiku y Ludwig sabían que no contaban con mucho más tiempo.

-¿Y si tiramos toda la torre?-Kiku tenía rato pensando en otra opción

-No estaría mal… pero ¿cómo lo haremos?

-Tenemos que decirles a los reyes de Clubs y Spades, ellos tienen la fuerza para tirarla

-Y nosotros los cubriremos junto con Francis y Lily-Kiku asintió-¡Oigan, ustedes ahí adentro! ¡Tiraremos la torre!

-¿Qué?-gritaron el par de jokers

-Estos tipos quieren matarnos…-dijo Gilbert al dejar de escuchar ruido tras la puerta, sólo el sonido de la batalla a lo lejos

-Intentan sacarnos, así que debemos buscar donde refugiarnos-Peter tomó la mano del mayor y fueron a ver que encontraban para no morir en el derrumbe

Mientras tanto, Ludwig llegó donde los otros naipes peleaban, contándoles sobre la idea de Kiku. Elizabeta pensaba en usar un tornado junto con su rey, pero sólo tenían una oportunidad, ya que ambos habían usado ya mucha de su magia.

-Entonces nosotros debilitaremos la torre…-dijo la reina de Spades-ustedes encárguense del tornado-los reyes de Clubs comenzaron a formar las corrientes de aire, mientras Arthur y Alfred llegaron a la torre.

-¿Estarás bien?-Alfred se preocupaba por su reina, la magia que estaban a punto de usar era desgastante para los dos, y él apenas había sobrevivido a su propia habilidad

-No te preocupes, estaré bien-igual que todos los otros reyes, los de Spades se tomaron de las manos, y apoyaron sus palmas libres en el muro de la torre-Te amo…

-Y yo te amo a ti… "Time Paradox"-la habilidad conjunta de los naipes de Spades actuaba envejeciendo la estructura, haciéndola más débil para que el tornado la tirará sin problemas, notando que el lugar aún se negaba a dejar salir a los jokers, porque a pesar de hacerle el deterioro de mil años, la puerta no se abría ni se podía tirar todavía.

Alfred corrió junto con Arthur a resguardarse bajo el "Diamond Reflector", que también hacia las veces de escudo, justo a tiempo para que el tornado de los reyes de Clubs impactara en la torre, necesitando unos cuantos golpes más antes de empezar a desmoronarse y caer víctima de los fuertes vientos.

Afortunadamente sus teorías eran ciertas, en cuanto la torre calló, todos los enemigos oscuros desaparecieron. Todos estaban exhaustos, Arthur casi se desmaya después de usar "Time Paradox", Ludwig había salido herido y Kiku le curaba, pero fuera de eso estaban bien.

-¿Hay sobrevivientes?-Francis buscaba en los cimientos de la torre-¿hola?

Unos ruidos bajo una sección de escalera que seguía en pie, les indicaron donde se encontraban. Cubiertos por una caja de madera, estaban ambos Jokers abrasados y aun sin moverse.

-Debería ejecutarlos ahora mismo…-decía molesta la reina de Clubs-¡Casi nos matan, par de atarantados!

-¡Lo sentimos! No pensamos mucho en las consecuencias de lo que hacíamos-se excusaba Peter con lágrimas en los ojos

-Es verdad, nos dejamos segar por el poder… dennos otra oportunidad, por favor-Gilbert estaba de rodillas ante la castaña, misma que sólo le pateó, acto aprobado por su rey de Clubs

-Tontos… ¿Por qué hicieron todo esto en primer lugar?-continuó Elizabeta

-Sólo somos un par de marginados jokers, a los que todos molestaban-se justificaba Gilbert ante todos

-Eso no les da derecho a casi matarnos-dijo Kiku

-¡Lo sentimos!-repitieron los dos jokers

-No era necesario todo esto, bastaba con que fueran a ver a los reyes de su lugar de nacimiento-dijo Lily haciendo que Peter y Gilbert les miraran desconcertados

-¿No lo saben?-continuó Arthur-cualquier naipe nacido joker puede ir con sus reyes a solicitar dejar de serlo

-¿Todo este tiempo pudimos ser felices, tener amigos y todo eso? –Peter miró a su compañero de mala gana

-Yo… no lo sabía

Arthur suspiró exasperado y se acercó al más pequeño-tu naciste en Spades, ¿no?

-¿Eh? S-sí…-contestó Peter, asombrado de que la reina de Spades supiera eso con sólo verle

-En ese caso… ¿Alfred, haces los honores?-Arthur le pidió a su esposo, mismo que con su radiante sonrisa tomó su espada, y parado frente el pequeño joker hizo el nombramiento

-Con el poder que la corona de Spades me confiere, yo te nombro naipe de Kingdom of Spades, dejando de ser un joker- como por acto de magia, las ropas del pequeño se transformaron, dejando de ser negras, ahora eran un conjunto de elegantes ropas azules

-¡Soy un naipe de Spades!-saltaba contento el pequeño

-¡Yo nací en Kingdom of Hearts!-Gilbert se aproximaba a Ludwig y Kiku, casi saltando de felicidad, hasta que fue intersectado por el rey de Clubs

-Creo que será un buen naipe de Clubs, da-Iván le tenía agarrado del cuello-¿qué opinas, mi Eliza?

-Eso mismo digo, un estupendo naipe de Clubs-Elizabeta tenía una expresión macabra al mirar a Gilbert-yo me encargo de su castigo

-¿Castigo?-repitió el de ojos rojos con la cara azul por el miedo

-Serán castigados por esto ¿O qué esperaban?-Arthur tomó al pequeño Peter por la oreja

-¡ah! Eso duele ¡duele mucho!-Peter chillaba ante el castigo de la reina de Spades

Las excelentes noticias llegaron a la zona de las fichas, los naipes que habían tomado Tower of the Master ya estaban bajo custodia en Kingdom of Clubs y Kingdom of Spades, con su merecido castigo. También se les informó que ya no habría que preocuparse, ya que se había tirado la torre y con ella, todas las cosas de The Master desaparecieron. Ahora la cuarta zona no era más que un territorio abandonado.

En la segunda zona las cosas estaban mejor que nunca. En Kingdom of Diamonds la gente se regocijaba esperando el nacimiento del príncipe de la pareja de reyes, incluso el jack real les felicitó, asegurando que él mismo se encargaría de criar al futuro rey. Por su parte, Elizabeta se la pasaba muy bien con su esposo, descubriendo que tenían un pasatiempo en común: hacerle la vida miserable al nuevo naipe de Clubs, Gilbert; así sería hasta que cumpliera su castigo de diez años al servicio de los reyes de Clubs.

Feliciano fue el más entusiasta al recibir a sus reyes sanos y salvos, sumamente contento de tenerlos en casa de nuevo. Eso sin mencionar lo felices que lucían ahora la pareja de Hearts. Por último, en Kingdom of Spades, Yao les recibió feliz de ver a sus reyes unidos una vez más.

-Me ha dado un gran susto, su majestad -casi lloraba el jack de Spades-realmente creí que dejaría a la reina, aru

-Tenías razón, Yao… Arthur es todo para mí, y no podría alejarme de él nunca-el rey le dio un corto beso a su reina

-Sí, bueno… aquí traemos a alguien que debes instruir-dijo Arthur echando hacía adelante al nuevo naipe de Spades-se llama Peter, quiero que aprenda buenos modales, además de las lecciones de niños de su edad, ciencias, matemáticas…

El niño tenía una mueca aburrida de sólo pensar en todo lo que aquel jack le tenía que enseñar-¿no podríamos dejarlo en algo de trabajo comunitario?

-No… aunque también sería bueno para tu castigo-dijo Arthur añadiéndolo a la sentencia de Peter-Sí, harás trabajo comunitario y te educarás para ser un naipe de bien

-Como ordene, su majestad-le reverenció el jack para después retirarse con el pequeño, dejando a los reyes a solas

-Mandaré a reparar mi gran reloj…-comentó Arthur mirando por la ventana su reino

-Sólo si prometes no usar Stop Time nunca más-Alfred le tomó por la cintura, besándole con todo ese amor que casi destruye

-Lo prometo si no vueles a desconfiar de mi…-ahora era Arthur quien le besó

-No es necesario que me pidas eso, jamás dudaré de ti, ni cuando digas que tus scones son deliciosos

-¿Qué estás insinuando…?-esa era la clase de discusión típica entre ellos, porque no podía haber nada de normal entre los reyes de Spades si no peleaban por tonterías.

-Aunque tu comida sea venenosa, yo te amo

-Eres un idiota… y aun así te amo

Esta es una historia que se convirtió en leyenda, contada entre los naipes, fichas y piezas, de cómo los reyes de los naipes lograron salvar al mundo de una gran catástrofe, y de paso solucionaron sus propios problemas… curiosamente lo más complicado fue esto último.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Aquí dejándoles mi idea más reciente (bueno, ya ni tanto), la semana que viene regreso a clases, pero espero antes de eso poder subir el siguiente cap de Star, el de Spirits tendrá que esperar un poco más.

Sobre el fic… qué puedo decir, más o menos por el sábado de la semana pasada soñé con esa parte donde Arthur casi se muere, así que de inmediato quise escribir la historia completa, fue difícil buscarles habilidades al resto de los reyes, pero al final encontré una combinación adecuada. Por cierto, el poder que usan Eliza e Iván al final, es una carta de Yu-gi-oh XD

Comerciales!  
Ya saben… pronto** "Star Crossed Lovers"**, el siguiente capítulo de la romántica historia de **"Star"** y no estoy muy segura, pero quizá actualice alguna otra cosa, pudiera ser otro cap de **"You'll stay in my heart"** o el extra de **"The last Week"**

Sean lindos y dejen un review, su opinion es importante, bye :3


End file.
